Queen of Snow and Ice
by Flying Penguin
Summary: Elsa still fears losing control so when a stranger offers to teach her restraint, she accepts. But Jack's motives are not all they seem and a dark prophecy is closing in on the young queen. Between a meddling sister and nosy Guardians, Jack and Elsa will manage somehow as long as they don't kill each other first. A frosty tale of high adventure and love told in 100 word snippets.
1. Chapter 1: Whatever it Takes

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Frozen or Rise of the Guardians. That distinction belongs to the Walt Disney Company, William Joyce, and DreamWorks SKG. This story is purely for my own pleasure, and I'm making no money whatsoever in publishing and sharing it. The cover art is called, "Making Out" and is by the talented jipsuru (Jip), you can see more of this artist's work by going to DeviantArt artist: jipzuru.  
_

* * *

Two figures stood at the edge of a barren precipice. Below, the fertile land of Arendelle settled into the cool midsummer's evening. Nestled between mountain and lake the royal palace glowed. The princess's engagement celebration was continuing into the growing purple night. After the terror of "The Freeze" the people of Arendelle needed lighthearted revelry and hope for the future.

"You understand what's required?" said the first.

"If I do this," began the second.

"I will return what is yours. And if you fail-"

"I won't."

"Then we have a deal."

"Yes, Pitch. We have a deal. Whatever it takes."

* * *

_Author's note: This is meant to be a romantic adventure told in (approximate) 100 word snippets. As this is the first time in many, many years that I'm writing a fanfiction, I wanted to ease back in. Thus, if you enjoy it, comment, send messages, and 'favorite': encouragement works well in ensuring quick updates. I also appreciate constructive criticism, so if you have a thought (or two, or ten), share._


	2. Chapter 2: Boy in the Blue Hood

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Frozen or Rise of the Guardians. That distinction belongs to the Walt Disney Company, William Joyce, and DreamWorks SKG. This story is purely for my own pleasure, and I'm making no money whatsoever in publishing and sharing it._

* * *

Anna was the first to notice the boy in the hood. A shepherd, she thought, judging by his common clothes and the long curling staff he carried. In the faded blue wool he stood out among the bright pageantry of the visiting nobles and merchants seeking the favor of the queen.

Approaching the throne he threw back his hood. Anna was shocked to see the pale silver of his hair. Paler, even, than Elsa's bright platinum.

"Hello, Majesties." He grinned, bowing. Anna felt her face warm and saw Elsa's eyes narrow as he continued to speak. "My name is Jack."


	3. Chapter 3: Distractions

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Frozen or Rise of the Guardians. That distinction belongs to the Walt Disney Company, William Joyce, and DreamWorks SKG. This story is purely for my own pleasure, and I'm making no money whatsoever in publishing and sharing it. The cover art is titled, "Making Out," and is by the talented jipzuru. To see more of the artist's work please visit artist jipzuru at DeviantArt._

* * *

Elsa was bored.

She knew she shouldn't be. The responsibility of managing the governance of Arendelle was hers alone. Anna couldn't be trusted to sit for hours during open court, overseeing the grievances of the citizens. Six days out of seven she'd slip away to spend time with Kristoff and Sven.

Days Anna stayed she fidgeted until even Elsa began to twitch.

Anna was fidgeting now and yet staring with such concentration Elsa could feel her sister gawking beside her. Distracted, Elsa glanced into the crowded hall.

What she saw was a boy. And where the boy stepped, frost formed.

* * *

_Author's Note: First reviewer (007) this chapter is uploaded in your honor. Please continue to read and review and I promise to continue posting (although maybe not quite with this speed.) Also, to my first 'favorite' and 'follow': thank you._


	4. Chapter 4: Defense Mechanism

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Frozen or Rise of the Guardians. That distinction belongs to the Walt Disney Company, William Joyce, and DreamWorks SKG. This story is purely for my own pleasure, and I'm making no money whatsoever in publishing and sharing it. The cover art is titled, "Making Out," and is by the talented jipzuru. To see more of the artist's work please visit artist jipzuru at DeviantArt._

* * *

The moment Elsa's eyes met his the boy winked, smirking.

Her fingers tightened around the arms of the throne. Beneath her gloves the gold of the chair began to shine with a thin layer of ice.

He moved forward, his pace unhurried, continuing to trail the powdery layer of frost behind him. He seemed amused by the hustle about him and by her, sitting on display before the crowd. Finally, he stood before the royals.

One thought echoed through Elsa's mind as he bowed. Whoever he was, wherever he came from, he was a threat.

When he straightened, she attacked.

* * *

_Author's Note: Oh no! Elsa, what are you doing?! Ah, ehem, I mean, you don't even know who this kid is or what he's doing in your castle. Talk about overreacting. Oh well. Next time: Ultimate Snow Fight._


	5. Chapter 5: Preemptive

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Frozen or Rise of the Guardians. That distinction belongs to the Walt Disney Company, William Joyce, and DreamWorks SKG. This story is purely for my own pleasure, and I'm making no money whatsoever in publishing and sharing it. The cover art is titled, "Making Out," and is by the talented jipzuru. To see more of the artist's work please visit artist jipzuru at DeviantArt._

* * *

Jack was just able to thrust his staff forward, defending against the wave of ice shards flying towards him. Like a thousand full length mirrors shattering, the hall filled with the crash of Elsa's spears splintering against the blockade Jack pulled up before him.

"No, Elsa!"

Jack heard the desperation in the princess's voice before other screams sounded around him. The rest was lost in chaos as the citizens escaped towards the doors. Despite her sister's plea, the queen was not relenting.

Jack felt a moment of panic at the push of her magic against his. Then his barricade exploded.


	6. Chapter 6: Trying to Help

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Frozen or Rise of the Guardians. That distinction belongs to the Walt Disney Company, William Joyce, and DreamWorks SKG. This story is purely for my own pleasure, and I'm making no money whatsoever in publishing and sharing it. The cover art is titled, "Making Out," and is by the talented jipzuru. To see more of the artist's work please visit artist jipzuru at DeviantArt._

* * *

The bright flash of white didn't stop Jack from seeing the sharp point plunging towards his throat. He dropped down and rolled, firing a short burst of hale from the end of his staff towards the queen.

Calling up a flurry of wind and snow, she knocked them aside with a wave of one hand.

Behind Jack, the last of those fleeing reached the door. Summoning another wall of ice he locked them out, but not before hearing the last yell out, "Monster!"

"That's hardly fair," he mumbled to himself. "I'm only trying to hel-"

"The queen is a monster!"


	7. Chapter 7: Want to Build a Snowman?

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Frozen or Rise of the Guardians. That distinction belongs to the Walt Disney Company, William Joyce, and DreamWorks SKG. This story is purely for my own pleasure, and I'm making no money whatsoever in publishing and sharing it. The cover art is titled, "Making Out," and is by the talented jipzuru. To see more of the artist's work please visit artist jipzuru at DeviantArt._

* * *

Jack looked up at the queen. His heart raced. She was glorious and terrifying.

She stood before the golden throne, now covered with icicles projecting like swords in all directions. Raising both her arms the snow drifts began to shift and merge. The white dune began to rise, gaining mass, taking form.

"This could be a problem," Jack said to himself.

When she finished, Elsa turned her attention back towards Jack and began flinging multiple waves of ice and magic with wayward recklessness.

The snowman shook off the excess snow before seeing Jack. Bending low the creature roared and charged.

* * *

_Author's Note: To everyone who has read my story thus far, thank you so much. 600+ views in a single day! I'm glad to know I'm not the only one shipping Elsa and Jack (aka Jelsa). Reivews, favs and follows are always appreciated and ensure that I'll update quickly.  
_

_**FrostSapphire **__– Thank you so much for your review. Fantasy citizens can be so fickle, geesh. As for longer chapters….I'm using this as short exercises to make sure I write. It's been a long time for me. I'll keep at it, and I'll post multiple chapters, but I don't think I'll break from the hundred word snippets. Other, upcoming stories are a different matter. _

_**Kyliegurl13**__\- Thank you! Hmm, Jack's character is….well, it all hinges on where you stand. Friend or foe, threat or ally, it all depends on which way you're looking at it. For Elsa, well, you'll have to keep reading to find out for sure._


	8. Chapter 8 Rolling with the Punches

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Frozen or Rise of the Guardians. That distinction belongs to the Walt Disney Company, William Joyce, and DreamWorks SKG. This story is purely for my own pleasure, and I'm making no money whatsoever in publishing and sharing it. The cover art is titled, "Making Out," and is by the talented jipzuru. To see more of the artist's work please visit artist jipzuru at DeviantArt._

* * *

The snowman rushed Jack faster than he thought possible. He managed to block the last of Elsa's volleyed attacks, sending a dense whirlwind of fog and snow to surround and distract her.

Then the creature was on him.

He dove to the side but not in time to avoid the immense weight of the barreling form as it careened into him. Jack was knocked aside and continued rolling when he saw the snowman clasp its hands together. The combined fists slammed into the tiled floor with an impact like a meteor, leaving a deep crevice where Jack's head had been.


	9. Chapter 9: Snowball Fight

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Frozen or Rise of the Guardians. That distinction belongs to the Walt Disney Company, William Joyce, and DreamWorks SKG. This story is purely for my own pleasure, and I'm making no money whatsoever in publishing and sharing it. The cover art is titled, "Making Out," and is by the talented jipzuru. To see more of the artist's work please visit artist jipzuru at DeviantArt._

* * *

Defense failing, Jack continued rolling and changed strategies. The giant snowman roared in rage, the cry reverberating through the room, and a mantle of thick icy spikes protruded out of its body. The creature's hands became claws.

"Whoa, Fella. Easy boy."

Jack dodged again as the creature swiped at him and risked a glance at the queen. Elsa was shrouded in flurries, but the winds were dissipating.

"No time to lose."

He leaned down and grabbed a handful of snow, forming a tight ball in his cupped hands, and threw it at the snowman's head.


	10. Chapter 10: Cheating

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Frozen or Rise of the Guardians. That distinction belongs to the Walt Disney Company, William Joyce, and DreamWorks SKG. This story is purely for my own pleasure, and I'm making no money whatsoever in publishing and sharing it. The cover art is titled, "Making Out," and is by the talented jipzuru. To see more of the artist's work please visit artist jipzuru at DeviantArt._

* * *

The snowball left Jack's hand and sped toward the snowman, gaining size. Doubling, compounding, the sphere grew until it was the size of a horse.

Thwack.

The force of the impact pushed the creature to the far end of the room. Claws and limbs crumpled into an indistinguishable mound.

Elsa broke through his winds and turned towards Jack. Her face contorted when she saw what remained of her snowman.

"Your Majesty, we can talk about –" Jack began.

In the sudden stillness Elsa flung her arms and opened her hands to release a bombardment of magic.

Midair, the swords formed.


	11. Chapter 11: Forgetful

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Frozen or Rise of the Guardians. That distinction belongs to the Walt Disney Company, William Joyce, and DreamWorks SKG. This story is purely for my own pleasure, and I'm making no money whatsoever in publishing and sharing it. The cover art is titled, "Making Out," and is by the talented jipzuru. To see more of the artist's work please visit artist jipzuru at DeviantArt._

* * *

"You have got to be kidding me!" Jack dropped his staff and flattened himself to the floor. He watched as three silver hairs floated down and settled beside his face on the ground. He felt, rather than saw, Elsa pulling her powers together for another assault against him.

"Your Majesty," Jack yelled above the gathering winds. "You must control yourself. You mustn't let your fears win."

She threw yet another spiral of wind and snow that raced along the ground toward Jack. To his left the snowman reformed, began standing up.

Desperate, Jack blocked, yelling, "Elsa, what about your sister!"


	12. Chapter 12: Hidden Fears

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Frozen or Rise of the Guardians. That distinction belongs to the Walt Disney Company, William Joyce, and DreamWorks SKG. This story is purely for my own pleasure, and I'm making no money whatsoever in publishing and sharing it. The cover art is titled, "Making Out," and is by the talented jipzuru. To see more of the artist's work please visit artist jipzuru at DeviantArt._

* * *

The queen heard.

Elsa looked at him, eyes wide and frightened. The swirling wind settled. Since the start of their fight the room had been transformed: a wasteland encrusted with sharp blue spears. Snow drifts surrounded Jack and the queen. Above, the ceiling was harpooned with deflected icicles.

"Anna!" The queen's voice trembled. "Anna, where are you?"

Looking at her, Jack realized how far Elsa had slipped into her fears. Fears not for herself, but_ of_ herself and her powers.

"Anna, please. I can't find you."

Jack didn't remember Anna running away when the fight began. He hoped she had.


	13. Chapter 13: Interrupted Conversation

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Frozen or Rise of the Guardians. That distinction belongs to the Walt Disney Company, William Joyce, and DreamWorks SKG. This story is purely for my own pleasure, and I'm making no money whatsoever in publishing and sharing it. The cover art is titled, "Making Out," and is by the talented jipzuru. To see more of the artist's work please visit artist jipzuru at DeviantArt._

* * *

"She's not here."

She ignored him, running down the steps of the dais, calling for her sister. "Anna, answer me."

The room began melting at an alarming rate. Great chunks of ice cracked, falling to the floor from the walls and ceiling. What remained of the snowman gave a low, mournful call before disintegrating into a pool of slush and ice.

Elsa turned. "This is your fault."

"No, that's not true." He said. "I can help you."

"How?"

Before he could answer a frozen column broke above him. Elsa cried out a warning as Jack disappeared beneath the crushing ice.

* * *

_Author's Note: So the fight lasted a bit longer than I anticipated but it was so much fun to write. I'm still stretching out my literary legs here, and there are more fight scenes to come (not necessarily between Jack and Elsa) so please, if you have any suggestions, or anything you'd like to see them do in a fight, let me know and I'll see if I can accommodate. Thanks for reading!_


	14. Chapter 14: Unforseen Difficulties

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Frozen or Rise of the Guardians. That distinction belongs to the Walt Disney Company, William Joyce, and DreamWorks SKG. This story is purely for my own pleasure, and I'm making no money whatsoever in publishing and sharing it. The cover art is titled, "Making Out," and is by the talented jipzuru. To see more of the artist's work please visit artist jipzuru at DeviantArt._

* * *

East of the castle, at the very outskirts of Arendelle's boarders, Jack awoke in the relative comfort of the small abandoned cabin he'd found a few days earlier.

He opened his eyes. Above his head, Sandy floated. Eyeing Jack with a concerned expression, the silent dream keeper cocked his head to one side, questioning.

"No, Sandy." Jack lay stretched out on the floor. He reached a tentative hand behind to scratch the back of his head where the final icy blow had struck. "My meeting did not go as planned. I'm going to have to do things the hard way."

* * *

_Author's Note: I know it's kind of cheating to make Elsa and Jack's first meeting a dream, but come on, you didn't really think she'd purposefully attack a stranger. Did you? Plus, how else was I going to fit Sandy in? _


	15. Chapter 15: The Blame Game

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Frozen or Rise of the Guardians. That distinction belongs to the Walt Disney Company, William Joyce, and DreamWorks SKG. This story is purely for my own pleasure, and I'm making no money whatsoever in publishing and sharing it. The cover art is titled, "Making Out," and is by the talented jipzuru. To see more of the artist's work please visit artist jipzuru at DeviantArt._

* * *

The shorter man lifted his chin, pointing a finger at Jack. Golden images formed and changed above his head at a rapid pace.

"What? No. Slow down." Jack sat up, hugging his staff to his chest. "What do you mean? I was very polite. Yes, I was. Yes, I –"

The Sandman shook his head. The sand became a smaller version of the little man floating beside and peeking through a window.

Jack's eyes widened. "You were spying!"

Sandy raised an eyebrow.

"Well then you know it wasn't my fault. I know it's a delicate situation but she attacked first."


	16. Chapter 16: Delusions of Grandeur

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Frozen or Rise of the Guardians. That distinction belongs to the Walt Disney Company, William Joyce, and DreamWorks SKG. This story is purely for my own pleasure, and I'm making no money whatsoever in publishing and sharing it. The cover art is titled, "Making Out," and is by the talented jipzuru. To see more of the artist's work please visit artist jipzuru at DeviantArt._

* * *

Sandman shook his head and once more bright images flashed in quick succession above him.

"No, Sandy. I don't think it could have gone worse. Unless, of course, the queen picked an unprovoked fight with me while we're all awake." Jack stood, stretched, and then leaned against his staff. "I think including the princess made her reaction worse."

Sandy nodded in agreement.

"I don't know how _he_ expects me to fix this." Jack grinned. "I'll just be my charming self and hope she doesn't throw more swords at me. You saw the swords, right?"

Sandman rolled his eyes and nodded.


	17. Chapter 17: Assessing the Damage

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Frozen or Rise of the Guardians. That distinction belongs to the Walt Disney Company, William Joyce, and DreamWorks SKG. This story is purely for my own pleasure, and I'm making no money whatsoever in publishing and sharing it. The cover art is titled, "Making Out," and is by the talented jipzuru. To see more of the artist's work please visit artist jipzuru at DeviantArt._

* * *

Outside the cabin the moon hung high above the tall mountains. Jack watched it rise in silence from the single window of the cabin.

"Sandy, I have to ask. How bad was it?"

Sandman grimaced.

"That bad?"

A nod.

"Did the princess…wake up…like I did?"

In response a scene unfolded showing Anna being spirited away by a tall reindeer that turned into a butterfly.

"Thanks, Sandy."

Sandman bowed and smiled.

"In that case I'd better finish what I started." Jack walked to the door. "Wish me luck," he said as the wind carried him away. "I'm going to need it."


	18. Chapter 18: Rude Awakening

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Frozen or Rise of the Guardians. That distinction belongs to the Walt Disney Company, William Joyce, and DreamWorks SKG. This story is purely for my own pleasure, and I'm making no money whatsoever in publishing and sharing it. The cover art is titled, "Making Out," and is by the talented jipzuru. To see more of the artist's work please visit artist jipzuru at DeviantArt._

* * *

Elsa awoke to a loud bang and the feeling of being crushed.

"Elsa! Elsa, I just had the most amazing dream!"

A lumpy weight jumped on her chest as her bedroom door rebounded from the wall and began to close.

"Anna, what are you doing?" Elsa struggled to push Anna off.

The bulk squirmed and Anna's voice emerged from the fluffiest portion.

"You were there and I was there and Sven turned into a green butterfly. Sven flew to a tropical island. It was wonderful. Oh. Except at the beginning. That was weird. There was this guy with silver hair."

* * *

_Author's Note: Thank you again to everyone who keeps reading. I have the next few days off so I'll be updating every day. Please, if you like the story, review. It's such a thrill to see additional 'favorite', 'follows,' and reviews._

_**Kyliegurl13**__ \- Thank you for your review. I'm sorry for the confusion and I don't mean to be vague or too misleading. The truth is I have several plots between the characters going all at once. If I tell you exactly what Jack is doing (or anyone else) then it will reveal too much. This story is faithful to 'Frozen' but a bit AU to 'ROTG.' I can tell you that at least one of the guardians is keeping a dark secret. I hope you'll keep reading and I'll update as fast as I can. With luck you won't be in the dark for too long._

_**FrostSapphire**__ – Many thanks for the review. I'm glad you don't mind the short chapters. They help ensure I keep writing and don't let the descriptions drag on too long before something happens. As for Elsa and Jack...Elsa is so independent I just couldn't see her swooning over anyone too soon. I think Jack's attempts at charming her will be very funny to watch._


	19. Chapter 19: Compairing Notes

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Frozen or Rise of the Guardians. That distinction belongs to the Walt Disney Company, William Joyce, and DreamWorks SKG. This story is purely for my own pleasure, and I'm making no money whatsoever in publishing and sharing it. The cover art is titled, "Making Out," and is by the talented jipzuru. To see more of the artist's work please visit artist jipzuru at DeviantArt._

* * *

Elsa turned toward Anna in the dark room. "What did you just say?"

"We flew to this beautiful island. White sand and water spreading as far as I could see."

"Before that. The very beginning."

"I don't remember much." Anna confessed. "We were here in the castle with people. And there was this guy." She blushed. "That part is vague."

"But he had silver hair."

"Yep."

"And a wooden staff," Elsa whispered.

From outside a gust of wind twisted through the room. The summer nights were chilly, but not enough to explain the latticework of frost spidering across the glass.


	20. Chapter 20: Not Funny

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Frozen or Rise of the Guardians. That distinction belongs to the Walt Disney Company, William Joyce, and DreamWorks SKG. This story is purely for my own pleasure, and I'm making no money whatsoever in publishing and sharing it. The cover art is titled, "Making Out," and is by the talented jipzuru. To see more of the artist's work please visit artist jipzuru at DeviantArt._

* * *

Jack found himself reluctant to return to the cabin after his failed mission. When he did, Sandy greeted with a piercing look.

"So, things may have gotten a bit more complicated." He stepped inside and ran a hand through his telltale hair. "The princess is the type to remember her dreams. And she shares them. With her sister."

Sandy shrugged.

"Don't look at me like that. She was supposed to forget the dream." Jack said. "How am I supposed to get near her? I need a plan or she'll attack me for real this time."

Sandman smiled.

"That's not funny."


	21. Chapter 21: Caught

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Frozen or Rise of the Guardians. That distinction belongs to the Walt Disney Company, William Joyce, and DreamWorks SKG. This story is purely for my own pleasure, and I'm making no money whatsoever in publishing and sharing it. The cover art is titled, "Making Out," and is by the talented jipzuru. To see more of the artist's work please visit artist jipzuru at DeviantArt._

* * *

Elsa was waiting.

Three days passed. Three uneventful days and three dreamless nights. She tried but couldn't remember much from her dream. She remembered the anger, her fear, and the building despair she'd awoken with. She remembered the boy and staff. But the dream itself remained blurred.

If Anna hadn't come to her room that night Elsa doubted she'd have remember anything at all.

She walked out onto her bedroom balcony, needing fresh air. The night was calm. Sitting on the balustrade, staff balancing on his lap, was the boy with the silver hair.

He smiled. "Hello again, your Majesty."

* * *

_Author's Note: Hi everyone, thank you for reading my 21__st__ chapter. To those who are enjoying my story enough to review, 'favorite' and 'follow' thank you. It really is a great compliment. _

_I've been lax in updating today because I've finished a one-shot that ties into 'Queen of Snow and Ice.' I'm calling it '__**Even Memories of Magic**__.' The story concerns the accident between Anna and Elsa when they were young and a theory of mine about what really happened in the Valley of Living Rocks. Please take a look. It is not in 100 word snippets, so enjoy._

_**Windstruck07**__ – Thank you for your review and for being willing to make an exception for my short chapters. _

_**FrostSapphire**__ – I'm glad you enjoy my teasing of Jack. He needs it and Elsa is the perfect challenge for him._


	22. Chapter 22: The Big Plan

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Frozen or Rise of the Guardians. That distinction belongs to the Walt Disney Company, William Joyce, and DreamWorks SKG. This story is purely for my own pleasure, and I'm making no money whatsoever in publishing and sharing it. The cover art is titled, "Making Out," and is by the talented jipzuru. To see more of the artist's work please visit artist jipzuru at DeviantArt._

* * *

She stood hesitating.

The boy jumped down but didn't approach. She watched him take a deep breath. When he looked up she noticed his long eyelashes were a shocking black against his fair skin. She was sure she could count every single lash from where she stood if she tried.

He leaned against his staff, his shoulders hunched, lips pursed. Elsa didn't want to be the one to break the silence.

He opened his mouth to speak, closed it again, and shaking his head ran a hand through his hair. After a moment he tried again.

"Please don't attack me."

* * *

_Author's Note: 12 favorites, 12 follows and nine review! This is so exciting. To my readers: thank you so much for bearing with me. I'll make it worth sticking around._

_**FrostSapphire**: Thank you for your continued reviewing. It means so much to me._


	23. Chapter 23: No Laughing Matter

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Frozen or Rise of the Guardians. That distinction belongs to the Walt Disney Company, William Joyce, and DreamWorks SKG. This story is purely for my own pleasure, and I'm making no money whatsoever in publishing and sharing it. The cover art is titled, "Making Out," and is by the talented jipzuru. To see more of the artist's work please visit artist jipzuru at DeviantArt._

* * *

Elsa stared at him a moment. Then burst out laughing.

The boy gave a halfhearted grin, his eyebrows scrunching together. "Yeah, seriously though. Please don't."

"What are you talking about?" she gasped out, covering her mouth with her hands as small hiccups of giggling continued to pour out. "How did you get up here?" She asked, regaining some composure. "Who are you?"

"You're not quite what I was expecting," he said. He straightened and drew nearer. "My name is Jack Frost." Elsa noted she had to tilt her head back to maintain eye contact. "I was sent by the moon."


	24. Chapter 24: Tempting Offer

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Frozen or Rise of the Guardians. That distinction belongs to the Walt Disney Company, William Joyce, and DreamWorks SKG. This story is purely for my own pleasure, and I'm making no money whatsoever in publishing and sharing it. The cover art is titled, "Making Out," and is by the talented jipzuru. To see more of the artist's work please visit artist jipzuru at DeviantArt._

* * *

"The moon told you to sit on my balcony?" Elsa asked, backing away.

"Actually, the Man in the moon. And no he didn't tell me to sit on your balcony," the boy, Jack, said. "He told me to help you."

"You can't help me." Elsa scoffed. "How could you possibly –"

"Oh, I have my ways," said Jack, grinning wide. He raised a hand and in the space between finger and thumb she watched a snowflake form. Her eyes followed as he deftly maneuvered it around each digit like a coin trick.

"I can teach you to control your magic."


	25. Chapter 25: Testing a Theory

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Frozen or Rise of the Guardians. That distinction belongs to the Walt Disney Company, William Joyce, and DreamWorks SKG. This story is purely for my own pleasure, and I'm making no money whatsoever in publishing and sharing it. The cover art is titled, "Making Out," and is by the talented jipzuru. To see more of the artist's work please visit artist jipzuru at DeviantArt._

* * *

Elsa stared at the snowflake gliding effortless across and between Jack's fingertips. She sighed. "Oh. This is another dream." She walked forward and leaned against the railing.

"I don't mean to argue, but this is not a dream. You're awake. I'm awake. The sky is awake." He moved beside her and pointed up to the cloudless star speckled expanse above them. The moon pulsed with a steady calming light.

Elsa shook her head. "This isn't real and I can prove it." She said.

"Look, I'm telling you I'm here to help you and –"

She leaned forward and kissed him.


	26. Chapter 26: Dreamboat

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Frozen or Rise of the Guardians. That distinction belongs to the Walt Disney Company, William Joyce, and DreamWorks SKG. This story is purely for my own pleasure, and I'm making no money whatsoever in publishing and sharing it. The cover art is titled, "Making Out," and is by the talented jipzuru. To see more of the artist's work please visit artist jipzuru at DeviantArt._

* * *

His lips were cool and dry. This close, she could smell a lingering hint of evergreen. She brought her hands up to his face and touched his hair. Impressed by the softness, she tangling the strands between her fingers.

Jack remained still beneath her ministrations. Then placing one hand on her waist, pulled her closer. He began kissing her back. Elsa realized, with a shock, she wasn't asleep.

She jerked away. "I thought I was dreaming." Pinching the back of her hand she felt a sharp pain.

Jack's eyes sparkled with mischief. "So, are you saying you think I'm dreamy?"


	27. Chapter 27: The Short Answer

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Frozen or Rise of the Guardians. That distinction belongs to the Walt Disney Company, William Joyce, and DreamWorks SKG. This story is purely for my own pleasure, and I'm making no money whatsoever in publishing and sharing it. The cover art is titled, "Making Out," and is by the talented jipzuru. To see more of the artist's work please visit artist jipzuru at DeviantArt._

* * *

"No." Elsa backed away, touching her lips. "I'm so sorry. I would never…this is completely abnormal. I-"

"It's ok. I'm used to the ladies swooning. Although typically they're about three inches tall," said Jack. "Anyway this is much better than last time."

"Last time?" Elsa questioned. "The dream? What do you remember?"

"I didn't so much dream _of_ you as…well…_with_ you." Jack cleared his throat. "You see my friend, Sandy, helped. He kinda gave me access to your dreams to test the waters. See how you'd react."

"How is that even possible?"

"Well he's a guardian. And so am I."


	28. Chapter 28: Hard Truth

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Frozen or Rise of the Guardians. That distinction belongs to the Walt Disney Company, William Joyce, and DreamWorks SKG. This story is purely for my own pleasure, and I'm making no money whatsoever in publishing and sharing it. The cover art is titled, "Making Out," and is by the talented jipzuru. To see more of the artist's work please visit artist jipzuru at DeviantArt._

* * *

"I'm sorry for invading your dream. I was hedging my bets," Jack said. "It didn't go well. There were explosions and a giant, angry snowman. You threw swords at my head."

"I would never do that."

"You did."

"No. This is too strange. I think you should go." Small tendrils of frost began winding down the railing where Elsa's grip tightened. "I have control of my powers now. I know how. I love my kingdom and my people. I love my sister."

"Look down at your hand." Jack's tone was gentle. "It's not enough if you haven't overcome your fears."


	29. Chapter 29: Tenuous Control

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Frozen or Rise of the Guardians. That distinction belongs to the Walt Disney Company, William Joyce, and DreamWorks SKG. This story is purely for my own pleasure, and I'm making no money whatsoever in publishing and sharing it. The cover art is titled, "Making Out," and is by the talented jipzuru. To see more of the artist's work please visit artist jipzuru at DeviantArt._

* * *

She gasped and dragged her hand away as if the ice burned like fire. "I didn't mean for that to happen," she whispered.

"You can control the magic in short bursts: make the snow fall and turn your courtyard into an ice rink. But you're holding back and you're afraid of what will happen if you relax. You can't keep repressing your instincts. Bottling them will only make the backlash worse."

"It won't happen again."

"It will if you don't master your fear. Please, let me help you before–" Jack stopped. "Before it's too late and _he_ finds you."

* * *

_Author's Note: **Jedi Spice Gissia – **Hi! Welcome to my little corner of FF. Thank you for the review. I'm happy you're enjoying the story. I'm a recent Jack x Elsa fan myself and I'm glad to know I'm staying true to character. I'll try to stay on top of that, but if I start to stray, please let me know. :)_


	30. Chapter 30: Unwanted Admirers

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Frozen or Rise of the Guardians. That distinction belongs to the Walt Disney Company, William Joyce, and DreamWorks SKG. This story is purely for my own pleasure, and I'm making no money whatsoever in publishing and sharing it. The cover art is titled, "Making Out," and is by the talented jipzuru. To see more of the artist's work please visit artist jipzuru at DeviantArt._

* * *

"Before who finds me?" Elsa asked.

Jack sighed. "Arendelle is a small kingdom in a vast world. You've been ignored because this country doesn't have the numbers to warrant the kind of manpower needed for constant surveillance. When you set off the 'Freeze' you drew attention to yourself."

He paused. "Most are believers here. Superstitions, trolls, abominable snowmen. No one blinks an eye. And the reaction your magic had among the people, well, it got noticed. That's why I have to help."

"Who is looking for me?"

His eyes were glacial blue as he met her gaze. "Pitch. Pitch Black."

* * *

_Author's Note: Hello! I really appreciate everyone taking the time to read my story. I've been updating multiple chapters over the past few days, and I'll continue to do so, but things might slow down somewhat. Classes have started and I'm a full time student. This is my final quarter before I finish my undergraduate degree, so please bear with me. I'll still try to update daily. Thank you for understanding.  
_

_**qdon**\- Thank you for reviewing. I'll keep posting and I understand not having a lot of time. As I mentioned before, I'm a full time student and this is my guilty pleasure._

**_FrostSapphire _**_\- You're reviews are such fun. I really enjoy getting to read your reactions. I hope it wasn't too much of a shock that the fight was a dream. I thought I'd made that clear earlier, or at least heavily hinted. Any suggestions as to how I can make it clearer? Thanks again._

_**madisonleggitt**\- (FF wouldn't let me keep the "." without deleting your entire username. Just wanted to let you know I didn't forget it.) Thank you for your review. I hope you'll keep reading. Enjoy._


	31. Chapter 31: Reciting the Motto

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Frozen or Rise of the Guardians. That distinction belongs to the Walt Disney Company, William Joyce, and DreamWorks SKG. This story is purely for my own pleasure, and I'm making no money whatsoever in publishing and sharing it. The cover art is titled, "Making Out," and is by the talented jipzuru. To see more of the artist's work please visit artist jipzuru at DeviantArt._

* * *

"Stop." Elsa raised her hand between them like a shield. "Just stop and start from the beginning. Who is Pitch Black? What's a Guardian?"

"The Guardians protect the children of the world. We preserve the dreams of innocence, hope and bring joy to the world. We defend against the rise of the Nightmare King, Pitch Black, and give sanctuary to the trusting purity of delight that resides in everyone."

"I'm not a child anymore."

"I know. That doesn't change my offer. Pitch is coming for you and he means to use you to inflict fear, not just here, but everywhere."

* * *

_Author's Note: Hello. Just wanted to mention something I've noticed because I have a tendency to check the stats for my story kinda frequently. Please, please, please don't just jump to the most recent chapter. Because my chapters are short snippets, I usually post more than one. So:** if all you read is the last chapter posted, you probably missed reading several chapters. **_ :(


	32. Chapter 32: Playing Hard to Get

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Frozen or Rise of the Guardians. That distinction belongs to the Walt Disney Company, William Joyce, and DreamWorks SKG. This story is purely for my own pleasure, and I'm making no money whatsoever in publishing and sharing it. The cover art is titled, "Making Out," and is by the talented jipzuru. To see more of the artist's work please visit artist jipzuru at DeviantArt._

* * *

Elsa shook her head. "No one could make me do that."

"Pitch's talent is feeding fear. He's been doing it for centuries." He took her raised hand in his. She felt her face flush with warm. "You made a great start. But you _do_ need help. Who better than me?"

"I don't know you. I've never seen you before tonight."

"We both know that's not true," Jack pitched his voice lower and chuckled. "Just give me a chance. Let me prove to you it doesn't have to be hard. Let's have some fun."

She hesitated for a moment. "All right."

* * *

_Author's Note: Hello everyone. I have a whole mess of future chapters finished, however, I still have to write myself to the point where I can post them. I kind got swept up in writing these amazing scenes but still have to find my way to them (if that makes sense). They're really funny and (without giving any spoilers) pretty exciting too. So keep reading and I'll keep writing._

_**mlplover333 **__– thank you for the review. You can tell your sister I love bacon too! But don't let her steal the computer if it stops you from reading. I'll keep updating. _

_**FrostSapphire **__– I wouldn't be as stubborn with Jack either, but, what can I say? Elsa is really stubborn in some ways. _


	33. Chapter 33: Force of Nature

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Frozen or Rise of the Guardians. That distinction belongs to the Walt Disney Company, William Joyce, and DreamWorks SKG. This story is purely for my own pleasure, and I'm making no money whatsoever in publishing and sharing it. The cover art is titled, "Making Out," and is by the talented jipzuru. To see more of the artist's work please visit artist jipzuru at DeviantArt._

* * *

His grins and smirks hadn't prepared Elsa for the uninhibited warmth of Jack's smile. Her blush spread.

"Well, let's go." Jack pulled her forward. "We start now."

"Right now? This second?"

"Of course." His excitement was catching.

Elsa laughed. "Where do we start?"

"We start by teaching you to ride the wind." He released her hand and jumped onto the balcony railing, balancing on his heels.

Elsa reached up to take Jack's hand just as the door to her room burst open. A force of brown fluff and green taffeta surged inside.

"Elsa!" Anna called. "I had the best idea!"


	34. Chapter 34: This is Jack

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Frozen or Rise of the Guardians. That distinction belongs to the Walt Disney Company, William Joyce, and DreamWorks SKG. This story is purely for my own pleasure, and I'm making no money whatsoever in publishing and sharing it. The cover art is titled, "Making Out," and is by the talented jipzuru. To see more of the artist's work please visit artist jipzuru at DeviantArt._

* * *

"Elsa!" Ann rushed through the room. "We should open a hot spring. It'll be great. I'm sure the trolls won't mind the company. Elsa?"

She walked onto the balcony. "Elsa, there you are. I've been looking everywhere for – whoa. Elsa, step away from the crazy guy."

"Anna, it's okay."

"No, Elsa, it is definitely _not_ ok. Who is this? Who sent you? Was it the Duke of Weselton?" She pointed at Jack. "Get away from my sister. I'm warning you: I know krav maga."

Jack raised an eyebrow and looked from Anna to Elsa and back.

"Anna, this is Jack."

* * *

_Author's Note. Ok, for those wondering, krav maga is a form of martial arts. It's too modern for the 'Frozen' universe, but I don't care. I'm a big fan of HIMYM and the idea of Anna threatening Jack like this (whether she actually knows it or not) just seems hilarious to me._


	35. Chapter 35: Born Skeptic

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Frozen or Rise of the Guardians. That distinction belongs to the Walt Disney Company, William Joyce, and DreamWorks SKG. This story is purely for my own pleasure, and I'm making no money whatsoever in publishing and sharing it. The cover art is titled, "Making Out," and is by the talented jipzuru. To see more of the artist's work please visit artist jipzuru at DeviantArt._

* * *

"The Man in the moon sent me," Jack said, stepping down.

"You take orders," Anna said, "from the moon." She looked at the bright form in the sky before turning back to Jack. "Are you…talking to him now? Is he telling you to say all this?" Her eyes narrowed. "Do you often hear voices in your head? There are people you can see about that kind of thing, you know."

Jack closed his eyes. Pinched the bridge of his nose. "So I found the one skeptic in all of Arendelle and she's sister to a magical, ice-wielding sorceress. Great."

* * *

_Author's Note: Hi everyone! I just wanted to take a moment and say hello and thank you to all my readers. You are amazing! Over 8,500 views in a little over a week! I especially wanted to say thank you to my international readers and let you know how much I appreciate you taking the time to read my work. (Yay for FF stat charts!) Also, don't know if anyone noticed, but I updated the summary. The story has become much funny than I initially thought, taking on a life of it's own, and I wanted to reflect that. Let me know what you think, or if I should change it back._

_**FrostSapphire** \- You're right. She does blush around Jack a lot. I'll have to be careful or she'll end up permanently pink (not a good look for a snow queen). I don't think she knows how to handle being around a guy who isn't intimidated by her and she finds attractive. I mean, sure, she deals with handsome delegates all day long, but I think Jack came at her at such a different angle she's a bit thrown and doesn't know quite how to react._


	36. Chapter 36: Quick Escape

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Frozen or Rise of the Guardians. That distinction belongs to the Walt Disney Company, William Joyce, and DreamWorks SKG. This story is purely for my own pleasure, and I'm making no money whatsoever in publishing and sharing it. The cover art is titled, "Making Out," and is by the talented jipzuru. To see more of the artist's work please visit artist jipzuru at DeviantArt._

* * *

"I'm skeptical of any person trying to hurt my sister." Anna said, hands on hips. "You, Sir, looked to fit that description just now."

"_That's _what it takes for you to be skeptical of someone." He turned to Elsa. "She gets duped a lot, doesn't she?"

"I'm a great judge of character." Anna's cheeks puffed in outrage before she deflated. "Most times."

Jack twirled his staff around his wrist once, grabbing it again in one slick motion. "Okay then. You can tell your sister about your hot springs idea later." He took Elsa's hand. "We're going now."

"Stop right there!"

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_**mlplover333**__ – no problem. Thank you for the review. I'm always excited to get a review and yours was cute, too._

_**monkeymouse7906 –**__thank you so much for your review. I would make the chapters longer … except that I have one really bad habit when it comes to writing. I tend to over edit when I write and (nine times out of ten) I've abandoned stories I've started just because I couldn't get the wording right. By limiting the posts to exactly 100 words I can get them pretty close to how I want them (after editing and rewriting several times) and share them with you. If I made the chapters longer I wouldn't be posting daily, or weekly, or monthly. I might not post at all. I know it's rather tedious, but please keep reading. I do have one longer complete story based in the 'Frozen' universe and it is written as one large chunk. It's called "Even Memories of Magic," and it is a prequel to this story. Take a look, if you like._


	37. Chapter 37: Reputation

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Frozen or Rise of the Guardians. That distinction belongs to the Walt Disney Company, William Joyce, and DreamWorks SKG. This story is purely for my own pleasure, and I'm making no money whatsoever in publishing and sharing it. The cover art is titled, "Making Out," and is by the talented jipzuru. To see more of the artist's work please visit artist jipzuru at DeviantArt._

* * *

Anna grabbed Elsa's other hand, pulling. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Over the railing to ride the wind." Jack's tone made the words sound rational.

"His powers are like mine." Elsa tried to persuade her sister. "He's going to help me control my magic." Her voice became a whisper. "You know what happens when I'm in stressful situations."

"You are _not_ jumping off of the castle." Anna said.

"Why? You have."

"That's –erm– You're the queen. How do you know you can trust him?"

"Anna, he's a Guardian. I believe him."

"Oh, a Guardian. Why didn't you say so?"


	38. Chapter 38: Old Titles

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Frozen or Rise of the Guardians. That distinction belongs to the Walt Disney Company, William Joyce, and DreamWorks SKG. This story is purely for my own pleasure, and I'm making no money whatsoever in publishing and sharing it. The cover art is titled, "Making Out," and is by the talented jipzuru. To see more of the artist's work please visit artist jipzuru at DeviantArt._

* * *

"You know about Guardians?" Jack asked.

"Of course, the trolls told me all about them when Kristoff and I visited. Kristoff's six foot Pooka godfather is a Guardian."

Elsa realized Jack still clasped her fingers in his and tried without success to withdraw her hand.

"Judging by your hair, _if_ you're a Guardian then you must be… Stribog." Anna eyed Jack. "You don't look like anyone's grandfather to me, Mister Grabby."

"No one's called me that in ages." Jack said. "And no, no grandkids."

"That's good," Anna said. "Now let go of my sister. She isn't going anywhere with you."

* * *

_Author's Note: If you read the books by William Joyce, you know that the Easter Bunny is actually a __**Pooka**__, not technically a bunny, but close enough. I've always thought he'd get along really well with the rock trolls, considering he spends all his time hanging around with those carved, egg-shaped boulders. _

_According to my research,__** Stribog**__ is the Slavic god and spirit of ice, frost, winds, sky and air. The name means "flowing god". He is also the ancestor (or grandfather) of the winds of the eight directions (according to wikipeia). Hence the 'grandpa' quip._

_Also, not to act as a bribe, but if you review, I will respond. I'm so excited about reviews that I can't help it. _

**_FrostSapphire_**_ \- hope this answered your question. I think Anna is a little too accustomed to Elsa being the 'proper' one. Time to shake things up._

_**Kcaelle** \- hello, and thank you for your review. I'm trying to keep this story as fast paced and interesting as possible (for my sake as well as my readers). My schedule is pretty dedicated and I know many wish I'd write longer chapters. As an architecture major I spend about 50-90 hours working every week on school work- that's 7 to 13 hours everyday, sometimes more) so this is a real treat for me. I'm glad you're enjoy the writing. :)_


	39. Chapter 39: Dinner Plans

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Frozen or Rise of the Guardians. That distinction belongs to the Walt Disney Company, William Joyce, and DreamWorks SKG. This story is purely for my own pleasure, and I'm making no money whatsoever in publishing and sharing it. The cover art is titled, "Making Out," and is by the talented jipzuru. To see more of the artist's work please visit artist jipzuru at DeviantArt._

* * *

Anna's foot started tapping. "Like I said, I know all about the Guardians. I know all about you." She tugged once more on Elsa's hand and this time Jack let her go. "You can't just sneak in here and steal the queen away. Not happening."

"Anna, he's not stealing me away." Elsa said, exasperated. "You make it sound lascivious. Besides, you were going to marry someone you'd just met."

"Look where that got us."

"How can prove my good intentions to you?" Jack sighed.

"You want to show you're not totally irresponsible and reckless? Tomorrow. Five o'clock. Come to dinner."

* * *

_Author's Note: __** guardianofartbravery**__ – Thank you for reviewing! _

_**FrostSapphire**__ – Anna's just not cutting any breaks for the poor guy. I had an entire romantic scene planned out and she just butted in and spoiled it. Really, she's completely uncontrollable. Guess I'll just have to postpone for now. Sorry Jack._


	40. Chapter 40: Getting Frisky

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Frozen or Rise of the Guardians. That distinction belongs to the Walt Disney Company, William Joyce, and DreamWorks SKG. This story is purely for my own pleasure, and I'm making no money whatsoever in publishing and sharing it. The cover art is titled, "Making Out," and is by the talented jipzuru. To see more of the artist's work please visit artist jipzuru at DeviantArt._

* * *

Elsa frowned. "Anna that might not be a good idea."

"He'll have to meet the others," Anna said, her tone smug. "You're lucky I'm not making him stand before the entire council. If he lasts in the company of those three, I won't worry about him getting fresh."

"Hey, your sister was the one getting frisky, not me."

"What's he talking about?" Anna asked.

"Never mind," Elsa said, teeth clenched. "There were extenuating circumstances which we won't be discussing again. Ever."

"Fine. Dinner tomorrow night," said Jack. Jumping into the winds he glided away, wondering what he'd gotten himself into.


	41. Chapter 41: Wish Granted

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Frozen or Rise of the Guardians. That distinction belongs to the Walt Disney Company, William Joyce, and DreamWorks SKG. This story is purely for my own pleasure, and I'm making no money whatsoever in publishing and sharing it. The cover art is titled, "Making Out," and is by the talented jipzuru. To see more of the artist's work please visit artist jipzuru at DeviantArt._

* * *

Jack flew fast across the fjords. The night had slipped from his grasp yet again. His plans concerning the fair, young queen always went astray. Elsa was proving more complicated than he'd planned for. He hadn't counted on the obstacles of family involvement either.

Floating on his back, gliding across the sky he said, "I'm trying my best. I could use a little help here. Any advice?" Manny didn't answer. Jack wasn't expecting him to. "No. Okay then."

He neared the cabin. Sandy was out for the evening but Jack heard a chair scrapping along the floor.

Someone was inside.


	42. Chapter 42: Reunion

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Frozen or Rise of the Guardians. That distinction belongs to the Walt Disney Company, William Joyce, and DreamWorks SKG. This story is purely for my own pleasure, and I'm making no money whatsoever in publishing and sharing it. The cover art is titled, "Making Out," and is by the talented jipzuru. To see more of the artist's work please visit artist jipzuru at DeviantArt._

* * *

Jack entered and saw Sandy floating near the fireplace.

"I thought you'd be gone."

A shadow shifted away from the cabin wall. "Hello, Mate. Heard you got beat up by a girl."

"It wasn't like that." Jack turned to Sandy. "Why'd you tell the bunny?"

Sandman shrugged.

"Knocked you about for a round or two and then squashed you flat."

"What are you doing here?" Jack asked.

"Oh, it's not just me. North is here. And Tooth. North's out recruiting reindeer. They'll be back soon."

As if on cue the door burst open and Jack was engulfed in red velvet.


	43. Chapter 43: Warm Welcome

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Frozen or Rise of the Guardians. That distinction belongs to the Walt Disney Company, William Joyce, and DreamWorks SKG. This story is purely for my own pleasure, and I'm making no money whatsoever in publishing and sharing it. The cover art is titled, "Making Out," and is by the talented jipzuru. To see more of the artist's work please visit artist jipzuru at DeviantArt._

* * *

"Jack, my friend!" Jack's feet left the floor. He heard three cracks as his spine popped from the tight hug. "I have missed you. It has been too long since we last saw one another." North placed Jack on the ground, patting him on the back. "The yeti say, 'Hello.'"

"Nice to see you too, North." Jack rubbed his lower back. "Where's Tooth?"

"She went out on field work." North waved his hand in a noncommittal circle. "Something about a sleighing accident and a front incisor. She was talking very fast. Do not worry though, she will join us soon."


	44. Chapter 44: Helping Hands

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Frozen or Rise of the Guardians. That distinction belongs to the Walt Disney Company, William Joyce, and DreamWorks SKG. This story is purely for my own pleasure, and I'm making no money whatsoever in publishing and sharing it. The cover art is titled, "Making Out," and is by the talented jipzuru. To see more of the artist's work please visit artist jipzuru at DeviantArt._

* * *

"What's going on?" Jack asked.

"We would wait for Tooth but," North said, "you are here now. We have heard you are having the hard time. We have come to help, Comrade."

"Who told you I needed help? Manny?" Jack's voice became flat.

"No, Jack." North placed his hand on the younger man's shoulder. "Manny has not spoken since the last time we were all together. But we know what is at stake. I think Sandy made the right decision in calling us."

"Point is, we're here, Mate," Bunny said. "So when do we get to meet the little Sheila?"

* * *

_Author's Note: Hi everyone, I just realized something. I've been working off of 'Frozen' and 'ROTG' but I think I forgot to mention a few key facts. The 'Frozen' Universe is untouched, think of the story as just a progression of what occurs after the film. But with 'ROTG' I've taken a few liberties. I'm altering Pitch's attempt at a revolution and superimposing it to occur now, or maybe this is just an earlier attempt that didn't get mentioned. : ) I'll let you figure out **exactly what that means for Jack**, because I don't want to give too many spoilers. I'm sure Jack was just as difficult to convince to join the Guardians as he was in the film, but he's a good guy, with a kind heart and a protective spirit. Of course he would join with the Guardians…eventually. _

_**JediSpiceGissia**__ – thank you for another lovely review! Glad you're enjoying the story._

_**FrostSapphire **__– I had to include the other Guardians. Couldn't let Jack have an easy time of it, could I?_

_**TheWildeFiles **__– hello! Nice to meet you and thank you for your review. Elsa is…well, much more assertive than she thinks she is._

_**Kcaelle**__ – dinner should be a night to remember for all parties concerned. Don't worry, the romantic scene for Jack and Elsa will happen eventually, although with Bunny, North, Sandy, Tooth, Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, _and _Sven keeping an eye on Jack I'm not sure when._


	45. Chapter 45: Crash and Burn

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Frozen or Rise of the Guardians. That distinction belongs to the Walt Disney Company, William Joyce, and DreamWorks SKG. This story is purely for my own pleasure, and I'm making no money whatsoever in publishing and sharing it. The cover art is titled, "Making Out," and is by the talented jipzuru. To see more of the artist's work please visit artist jipzuru at DeviantArt._

* * *

Jack tried to keep the dinner a secret. He failed.

"You don't get to meet her. You're staying here. You're all staying here." Jack said. "Better yet, go home."

"Oy, I have more right to go than you do." Bunny said while inspecting his boomerangs. "After all, those girls are about to be family."

"Don't remind me," Jack groaned.

North stepped up. "Jack, be reasonable. The princess wants you to show how responsible you are before she will let you spend time with her sister. In this area you could use our help."

"Without us, Mate, you'll crash and burn."


	46. Chapter 46: Still Fighting

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Frozen or Rise of the Guardians. That distinction belongs to the Walt Disney Company, William Joyce, and DreamWorks SKG. This story is purely for my own pleasure, and I'm making no money whatsoever in publishing and sharing it. The cover art is titled, "Making Out," and is by the talented jipzuru. To see more of the artist's work please visit artist jipzuru at DeviantArt._

* * *

By the time Tooth arrived at the cabin the first light of morning began creeping over the forest tree line. Jack and Bunny were still arguing.

"Hello?" She opened the door and fluttered just inside the door. North and Sandy had fallen asleep sitting on the chairs by the table.

"You're not staying for cake."

"Course I am. It's my favorite part of any meal. And I haven't seen Kristoff in over half a year," Bunny stated.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well I have to see if he can beat my all-time record of twenty-three desserts."


	47. Chapter 47: We're Going

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Frozen or Rise of the Guardians. That distinction belongs to the Walt Disney Company, William Joyce, and DreamWorks SKG. This story is purely for my own pleasure, and I'm making no money whatsoever in publishing and sharing it. The cover art is titled, "Making Out," and is by the talented jipzuru. To see more of the artist's work please visit artist jipzuru at DeviantArt._

* * *

"Where do you even put it? Your feet?"

Tooth flitted forward. "Hello, Jack. Bunny. What's this about dessert?"

"Frost doesn't want us to meet his lady friend. And after we've traveled all this way."

"Your lady friend?" Tooth asked.

"The princess cornered our Jack into dinner tonight and he doesn't want us to come."

"Oh no. _Oh no_." Tooth frowned and flitted to Jack. "But we must go. Jack, it's very important that the queen listen to you, everything hinges on it. If this is what it takes you can't leave us out. Yes. It's final," said Tooth. "We're going."


	48. Chapter 48: New Partners

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Frozen or Rise of the Guardians. That distinction belongs to the Walt Disney Company, William Joyce, and DreamWorks SKG. This story is purely for my own pleasure, and I'm making no money whatsoever in publishing and sharing it. The cover art is titled, "Making Out," and is by the talented jipzuru. To see more of the artist's work please visit artist jipzuru at DeviantArt._

* * *

Elsa strode through the halls with a feeling of purpose and hope. The morning court sessions passed faster than ever before. She delighted in rejecting the envoy presented by Weselton and was even happier to meet her new associate Lord Hook-handed. The gruff man was a personal friend of the rediscovered princess of Corona and he arrived with full authority to parley trade negotiations.

Discussions with the ambassador continued for hours. Now evening, Elsa was running late to dinner.

Upon reaching the dining hall she paused a moment to collect herself. She opened to door to chaos.

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_**FrostSapphire **__– I'll try to clear up any confusion as dinner progresses. I think I know what you mean, but if you could be a tad more specific I'd appreciate it. Thanks again for reviewing!_

_**Monkeymouse7906 – **__I'm really glad you found the last few chapters funny. I got such a kick writing them. Please let me know what you think of the coming dinner party (when I get those chapters up). I always appreciated constructive criticism. Thanks._


	49. Chapter 49: Don't Be Nervous

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Frozen or Rise of the Guardians. That distinction belongs to the Walt Disney Company, William Joyce, and DreamWorks SKG. This story is purely for my own pleasure, and I'm making no money whatsoever in publishing and sharing it. The cover art is titled, "Making Out," and is by the talented jipzuru. To see more of the artist's work please visit artist jipzuru at DeviantArt._

* * *

The late afternoon sun shone a golden light within the castle. Anna skipped through the ballroom, reached the main stairs, jumped, and slid down the railing into Kristoff's waiting arms.

"How do I look?" he asked.

"Stiff," she laughed. Loosening his new cravat and mussing his perfect, slicked back hair. She hopped away and grabbed his hand. "But good enough."

Down the hall she could hear Olaf and Sven playing.

"Don't be nervous." Anna said.

Just after sunrise a small fairy had arrived at Elsa's window carrying a letter.

"_The other Guardians invited themselves to dinner. See you at five. –JF"_

* * *

_Author's Note: I know, I know, I'm skipping through time and perspective again. Just think of this as a giant pile of Polaroid pictures all stacked in approximate order (and taken at around the same time) but shot by different people. I want to show a little of everyone._

_**monekymouse7906 **__– no worries, I'm really enjoying writing this and won't stop any time soon._

_**Kaelle**__**– **__Poor Jack! He really isn't used to so much scrutiny. And thank you. My chapters are short but __I__ do try to fit as much in as possible. If anything ever feels off (character or plot wise) please let me know. ; )_


	50. Chapter 50: Best Friends

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Frozen or Rise of the Guardians. That distinction belongs to the Walt Disney Company, William Joyce, and DreamWorks SKG. This story is purely for my own pleasure, and I'm making no money whatsoever in publishing and sharing it. The cover art is titled, "Making Out," and is by the talented jipzuru. To see more of the artist's work please visit artist jipzuru at DeviantArt._

* * *

The couple walked down towards the private dining room, stopping at the room Elsa had redecorated for Sven and Olaf. The space had once been a small reception chamber, a waiting area for foreign dignitaries to relax and prepare for royal appointments. Now the room was covered in snow and had become a miniature landscape of the mountains, complete with a lake and evergreen trees. Elsa even created a small, homey ice castle for Olaf to live in.

When Anna and Kristoff looked inside, they found the two friends sitting across from each other locked in an intense staring contest.

* * *

_Author's Note: I've been dying to write this week but school takes priority. Yay weekends! Please forgive the delays and enjoy. Also, I just noticed that in the last chapter I wrote 'hoped' (as in wished for) instead of 'hopped' (as in jumped, skipped, etc.) The error is fixed but if you guys ever notices something like that please let me know. I obsess over little things like that and would be grateful._

_**FrostSapphire**__ – I see. I'd completely forgotten about Anna's catch phrase (a terrible mistake on my part). I know Kristoff is a fixer-upper, but he cleans up really nicely. I know Anna and I thinks so. ; )_

_**guardianofartbravery**__ – had to bring in Baby Tooth, she's just too cute not to. Thanks for reviewing._


	51. Chapter 51: Odd Idea of Cute

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Frozen or Rise of the Guardians. That distinction belongs to the Walt Disney Company, William Joyce, and DreamWorks SKG. This story is purely for my own pleasure, and I'm making no money whatsoever in publishing and sharing it. The cover art is titled, "Making Out," and is by the talented jipzuru. To see more of the artist's work please visit artist jipzuru at DeviantArt._

* * *

"Hi, guys. Whatcha doing?" Anna asked.

"We're attempting a mind meld," Olaf whispered. Sven grunted and nodded in agreement without breaking eye contact. "Snowman to reindeer. Who knows what wonders of the universe might be revealed."

"Uh huh." Kristoff looked at Anna. "Did you put this idea in their heads?"

"Hmmm. Maybe." Anna confessed. "You have to admit it's pretty cute. And they've been at it for hours."

"You have an odd idea of cute."

"Or the best version." Anna flicked her fiancé on the nose. "Ok, time to take a break. It's almost dinner and we have company coming."


	52. Chapter 52: The Guests Arrive

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Frozen or Rise of the Guardians. That distinction belongs to the Walt Disney Company, William Joyce, and DreamWorks SKG. This story is purely for my own pleasure, and I'm making no money whatsoever in publishing and sharing it. The cover art is titled, "Making Out," and is by the talented jipzuru. To see more of the artist's work please visit artist jipzuru at DeviantArt._

* * *

Somewhere on other side of the door Anna and the others heard a decisive pop and a succession of voices.

"Warn me next time, Mate. You know I hate traveling by snow globe."

"But, Bunny, how else am I going to get you out of your tunnels?"

"At least he didn't sling you over his shoulder. I could have flown here on my own, North."

"If I let you do that we would not have arrived together. Ahem, Sandy, time to wake up, we are here."

"Now no fighting, guys. Baby Tooth, will you go and find our hosts please?"

* * *

_Author's Note: I'm so sorry guys. I just realized I uploaded the same chapter twice._

_**monkeymouse7906**: Thank you so much for pointing that out. As penance I'm writing the next chapter right now and uploading ASAP._


	53. Chapter 53: You'll Like Her

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Frozen or Rise of the Guardians. That distinction belongs to the Walt Disney Company, William Joyce, and DreamWorks SKG. This story is purely for my own pleasure, and I'm making no money whatsoever in publishing and sharing it. The cover art is titled, "Making Out," and is by the talented jipzuru. To see more of the artist's work please visit artist jipzuru at DeviantArt._

* * *

For having small legs Olaf could shuffle. He ran out giggling and greeted the new arrivals. "Hello. My name is Olaf and I like warms hugs."

Anna and Kristoff followed. Sven trotted up to the Pooka and nuzzled Bunny's hands.

"Sorry, didn't bring any supplies. Your lot is feeding me this time."

"Bunny," North said smiling. "You have made a friend."

"Naw, me and these two go way back." He eyed Kristoff. "You look different." He said. "But you smell better. This the girl?"

"Yes." Kristoff beamed. "She a bit strange," he warned, "and forward, and reckless. You'll like her."

* * *

_Author's Note: For those who haven't checked, **chapter 52 is fixed** and is no longer a repeat of chapter 51. _ :)


	54. Chapter 54: Perfect Family

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Frozen or Rise of the Guardians. That distinction belongs to the Walt Disney Company, William Joyce, and DreamWorks SKG. This story is purely for my own pleasure, and I'm making no money whatsoever in publishing and sharing it. The cover art is titled, "Making Out," and is by the talented jipzuru. To see more of the artist's work please visit artist jipzuru at DeviantArt._

* * *

Anna observed her guests. Her own makeshift family was unusual: ice-wielding sister, reindeer, snowman, and a young man raised by trolls. However, this group created new standards.

She'd expected Jack, but coupling his silver hair and too pale skin with the fact that he was slung over the shoulder of a giant, bearded man wearing an outfit of red velvet bordered on absurd.

The tattoo-like markings on the Pooka's fur fascinated her. The sleepy, shimmering Sandman seemed familiar and comforting. The Tooth fairy glided back and forth while her helper fluttered nearer to inspect the princess.

They were perfect.

"Welcome."

* * *

_Author's Note: I know this is terrible of me to say, but I've just finished writing an entire (looooong) wonderful romantic scene featuring our favorite ice-wielders. But it's going to take a while for me to write my way within reach of that particular scene. I'm dying to share it, but maybe that's a good thing because I'll keep writing and updating frequently to get to it._


	55. Chapter 55: Hang in There

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Frozen or Rise of the Guardians. That distinction belongs to the Walt Disney Company, William Joyce, and DreamWorks SKG. This story is purely for my own pleasure, and I'm making no money whatsoever in publishing and sharing it. The cover art is titled, "Making Out," and is by the talented jipzuru. To see more of the artist's work please visit artist jipzuru at DeviantArt._

* * *

"Hello, beautiful lady," North grasped and kissed Anna's hand. "It is a pleasure to meet you. Please excuse our sudden inclusion."

"It's no problem, really," Anna insisted. "You're like family, with Bunny being Kristoff's godfather. You're always welcome. All of you." She smiled until her sight landed on Jack. "Almost all of you."

"We really appreciate you accommodating us." Tooth fluttered beside the princess. "I've been looking forward to meeting you two girls. You take wonderful care of your teeth, flossing every day, I noticed."

From behind the red clad man came a voice. "You can let me down, North."

* * *

_Author's Note: __** monkeymouse7906 **__– yes, very._

_**Kcaelle**__ – thank you. I wish that ROTG and Frozen were done by the same company so we could actually watch them interact, but I guess we'll just have to substitute ff for now. Also, I reread that chapter and I agree. Anna is being way too passive for Anna, so I changed it to: "Or the best version." She isn't really the type to give ground when she has an opinion. I think it makes sense in context. Thoughts?_

_**FrostSapphire**__\- Kristoff is so very honest about everything he wouldn't dream of holding back on what he really thought about the girl he loved. And I had this idea of Jack trying to slip away to the castle without the others. Obviously I couldn't let him get away with that, so I had North catch him in the act and stop him. Consider it a missing scene. I imagine North thinking of Jack as the little brother he never had, so if the queen catches him in an awkward situation (aka slung over someone's shoulder)…well, North would find it funny. Besides, Jack needs to jump through some hoops before I give him his grand romantic scene (this will probably be the last I mention it for a while, but seriously, I'm dying to share this. I've let my inner fangirl run wild and she is unrepentant.)_


	56. Chapter 56: Tough Luck

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Frozen or Rise of the Guardians. That distinction belongs to the Walt Disney Company, William Joyce, and DreamWorks SKG. This story is purely for my own pleasure, and I'm making no money whatsoever in publishing and sharing it. The cover art is titled, "Making Out," and is by the talented jipzuru. To see more of the artist's work please visit artist jipzuru at DeviantArt._

* * *

Hearing Jack, North recalled the extra weight bearing down on his shoulder. Shrugging the younger man off, Jack landed onto the floor. He straightened his clothes and then grabbed his staff from Sandman.

Anna worked hard to suppress her laughter. "I trust your journey here was pleasant?"

"Yeah, peachy," said Jack.

"Elsa sent a note saying she'd be a little late for dinner but she doesn't want us to wait. We're to start without her and she'll join later."

"What's the first course?" asked Tooth.

"Basil and carrot soup," Anna replied.

"No fair picking favorites," Jack said.

"Tough luck, Mate."


	57. Chapter 57: Home

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Frozen or Rise of the Guardians. That distinction belongs to the Walt Disney Company, William Joyce, and DreamWorks SKG. This story is purely for my own pleasure, and I'm making no money whatsoever in publishing and sharing it. The cover art is titled, "Making Out," and is by the talented jipzuru. To see more of the artist's work please visit artist jipzuru at DeviantArt._

* * *

The private dining hall wasn't opulent.

Less hall than room, it had housed the late queen's teacup collection before being converted. After their parent's deaths, Anna and Elsa stayed alone and apart in their bedrooms. Then to the horror of the Major Domo and Head of house, Anna began sneaking into the kitchens to eat with the staff.

To prevent scandal and tempt Elsa out, Gerda and Kai created a secluded but informal den and would join the girls while they ate. Few were permitted access. The room was cozy, welcoming and felt like home. Anna showed the group inside.

* * *

_Author's Note: __**Kai and Gerda**__ were the names of the original characters from Hans Christian Anderson's "The Snow Queen." Disney kept them as one of the few servants that stick around after Elsa's accident. I've made Kai the Major Domo and Gerda Head of House. They are middle aged and married and they must have known about Elsa's powers, at least to some degree. I find it difficult to believe that, in times of panic and loss of control, Elsa was able to keep her secret from every single person in the castle. She would have needed at least one or two confidants after her parents died. More of their backstory and interactions with Elsa and co. are in my other story "__**Even Memories of Magic**__."_

_Also, I want to be clear, the room feels like home to Anna, but not necessarily Elsa. _

_**Kcaelle** \- Thanks again and don't explode yet, okay? : )_

_**monkeymouse7906 - **Thanks! Glad you liked it._


	58. Chapter 58: Getting Comfortable

"_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Frozen or Rise of the Guardians. That distinction belongs to the Walt Disney Company, William Joyce, and DreamWorks SKG. This story is purely for my own pleasure, and I'm making no money whatsoever in publishing and sharing it. The cover art is titled, "Making Out," and is by the talented jipzuru. To see more of the artist's work please visit artist jipzuru at DeviantArt._

* * *

Now this is the perfect place," North exclaimed. Finding a faded green leather chair by the sofa, he sat, propping his feet on the ottoman.

Teacups still lined most of the shelves and cabinetry. Tooth and her fairy doppelganger flitted back and forth, delighting over each delicate discovery.

Jack eyed the only table. The top was plain, sturdy, and small, with scratches along the surface and A.A. carved into the wood. "Are we going to fit?" He tallied the group of nine and added another mark for the absent queen.

Anna grinned at him. Her smile promised mischief. "Probably not."

* * *

_Author's Note: Thank you to everyone for not abandoning this story. I haven't forgotten it and I'm still working on it, but school has been a quagmire of work and I'm still working out all the details to this dinner scene. Also, I know this and yet did it to myself anyway, but it's MUCH harder to write a scene with a plethora of characters in it. I really want this to be light and funny, so if you have any suggestions, please let me know. Thanks._

_**FrostSapphire**: Thanks for being one of my most faithful reviewers. It really spurs me on to continue writing. I really do appreciate each and every one. Also, you may want to re-read chapter 48 to find out why Elsa's late._

_**Guest**: Hi, thank you for your review. I'd personalize this but you didn't leave a name. Glad you're enjoying the story though._

_**Kcaelle**: Just wanted to thank you for leaving the review on the other story. I hope it makes you curious as to how I'm going to weave the two stories together._


End file.
